


Men of Overwatch (Self Insert Collection)

by FantasiesEscape



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Romance, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesEscape/pseuds/FantasiesEscape
Summary: A collection of requested one-shots by readers from WattpadRequests are closed: I will not be reopening them. I have a few left in reserve to write but once they are done, I will not be updating the book.This is a Self Insert book, meaning that all the characters will be referenced to by [Y/N] [L/N], for Your Name & Last Name. I tried to make them a blank slate so the reader could make up their own character to place into the story, to make it feel more personal.Helpful abbreviations:Your Name: [Y/N]Last Name: [L/N]Eye Color: [E/C]Hair Color: [H/C]





	1. Training Partners

**Author's Note:**

> **Jack Morrison / Soldier 76
> 
> I started these One-shots well before the announcement that Soldier 76/Jack Morrison was announced as a cannon LGBTQ+ Character. One of which was a requested smut/lemon piece. 
> 
> I NO LONGER WRITE FOR SOLDIER 76/JACK MORRISON AS A LOVE INTEREST.   
> The pieces that are posted are the only ones I have written and the only ones I will ever write for S76/JM as a straight character--I put quite a bit of time into them and I hate for them to go to waste. He still appears as a supporting character in several of my pieces (including two other OW fanfic books that are NOT The Men of Overwatch), but I do not take requests and I am aware of the announcement of his sexual orientation. 
> 
> I am not trying to erase LGTBQ+ exposure and I support LGBTQ+ rights: Love is love and everyone should be allowed to love who they wish. I simply write stories. As a cis-het woman I don't feel I have a right to write M|M or F|F love stories or smuts/lemons--as it's not something I have ever experienced, so I leave those stories to the many wonderful LGTBQ+ writers out there.

Soldier 76

"Damn it." You lift your head, hearing Soldier curse as he drops down from the pull-up bar he just jumped up to. "Forgot my vest."

"Forgot what?" You ask, removing your other headphone from your ear. You pick up your towel by your feet and go to stand by him, wiping yourself down as he glanced about the room, in search of this missing object.

"My weighted vest. I use it to be heavy for pull-ups and such." Soldier pat his chest, a bit of sweat soaking the material near his neck from the beating he'd given the punching bag before he broke it (much to everyone's annoyance). "I'm to light without it. There's no challenge." He glanced in your direction, his visor bright. "That could work."

"W-What could work?" You ask as he stripped his shirt wiping himself down before tossing it to the floor, leaving him in a pair of black basketball shorts and white sneakers.

"Come here." He waved you over, and you obeyed, stiffening as he took your towel from your hand and threw it on his shirt. He grabbed your hips in his large hands and pulled you closer to him. "One, two," he was pulling up on your hips, making you bounce slightly.

"Sir!?"

"Three!" Soldier lifted you easily and pulled your body against his, his hands moving quickly from your hips to your thighs as he made you wrap your legs around his hips. "Hold on tight," he ordered as he wrapped your hands around his neck. He looked up at the bar and reached up, easily grabbing it.

"A-are using me as weights?" You demand, half impressed and half insulted.

"Yes." He grunted as he pulled up his knees, so you somewhat sit lightly on them. "Watch your head."

You moved your head back slightly and adjusted your hold so that as he pulled up and lowered down your head would be clear of the bar. After a few reps, you could hear Soldier's breathing getting heavier, you had closed your eyes--feeling awkward staring at his visor as he worked.

"Hey," he grunted, making you open your eyes, "I'm fogging up my visor, take off my mask for me."

"What!" You felt confused, he always wore his mask. How could doing a workout fog up his visor but running through a battlefield on adrenaline kept it crystal clear? "But sir you've never--"

"Can't do it myself kid." he grunted as he pulled up on the bar, holding you both in place, "on the side of my visor there's a button. Press it and take off my mask."

"O-okay!" You reached up and felt the side of Soldier's mask, touching the button you pressed and felt it disconnect and come loose in your hands. You pulled it from his face, seeing part of his face for the first time. He was smiling, his lips scared slightly and a little on the thin side, but charming.

"Thanks, kid."

"Y-your welcome sir." You felt your face heat up, and you tried hard to avoid making eye contact with his visor as he went from smiling to outright smirking. "And please don't call me kid," You told him, making him grunt in question as he brought you both up again. "My name is [Y/N]." He grunted again, the smirk still present as he continued his seemingly never-ending repetition of up and down.

You watched him work, curious how he was able to keep up the strain for so long. He was getting a bit more sweaty, but he didn't seem to tire at all. He caught you watching the muscles in his shoulders work as he pulled you up again and laughed as you realized you were found out and looked away shyly.

"Hey," he said he lowered you both under the bar. You glance back at him, seeing bright white teeth as he grinned at you. "Thanks for being my weights. I'll have to reward you somehow."

"Your welcome sir." You say quickly and go back to looking anywhere but him.

"What rep we on?" He pulled you both back up.

"That made 39." You tell him as he began lowering you again, as he pulled back up you counted out loud. "40." You closed your eyes and adjusted your legs on his hips when you felt lips touch your own, your eyes flew open to see Soldier smirking again as he lowered you both under the bar. He chuckled as he pulled back up, a few reps in silence as your mind raced. Am I going insane? I mean, he is got that whole mysterious protector vibe going on, but did I really imagine lips on mine? As your head cleared the bar Soldier smirked.

"[Y/N].." he chuckled

"50..." you told him, blinking yourself from thought. Before you could close your eyes again, Soldier leaned forward across the bar and quickly pecked your lips with his own. "Sir!" You nearly dropped your hold on him in shock, but he lifted his legs keeping you from falling as you readjusted your grip to him, a bit more tightly this time.

"Whoa there," When he felt your hold on him tighten back around his waist and neck, he lowered his legs as he lowered you both down. "Ready?"

"For What!?" You gasped and squeezed yourself against him as he dropped, wrapping his arms around you, softening the landing as well as he could. When he stood up straight, you tried to get down, but he held you in place with his hands.

"Every Thursday, at 7 am sharp. " He said with a grin.

"What is?" you asked, breathless and wide-eyed.

"Weight Training, with me from now on." He chuckled as you nodded in understanding. He took one hand and cupped your chin, pressing his lips firmly to yours, you couldn't stop yourself--a small moan escaped you, making him smile as he pulled back. "A reward for being my equipment." He gently sat you down and smirked once more as he bent over and grabbed his mask and shirt, turning his back to you as he wiped himself down once more, leaving you standing there, dumbstruck.

\----------------------------------

Jesse Mccree.

"Easy Darlin! EASY!" Jesse ducked as your leg came flying by his head. "Sweet baby Jesus!" He snapped, hiding behind the punching bag.

"Why are you so angry?" Lucio asked, lifting a dumbbell as he walked over.

"Just frustrated," You say between gasps. "I'm not as strong as you guys."

"Well sweetheart, I mean no offense but...." Jesse peeked out from around the punching bag as you shook your arms. "We're men, and we're older, been doin' this a lot longer--" He jumped back behind the bag as you began punching it again with all your might, shaking the bag. "And a damn good amount of us have artificial limbs or powers!" He used said limb to steady the bag as you backed off, hopping from foot to foot. "You're already plenty strong! How's a lil thing like you supposed to keep up with superhumans?"

You yelled out in frustration, punching the bag hard, making you yell out in pain as you hit the sack differently. Jesse jumped out from around the side of the bag and took your hand in his, looking at it before you shook him off and went to an open section of the training room, putting distance between you and the cowboy.

"Get back here!" Jesse snapped, following after you as Lucio backed off, going back to the dumbbell rack.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" You snap, cradling your arm against your chest.

"Like hell you are!" He walked up behind you and tried to get you to turn, when you jerked away again he reached down and grabbed your arm, "Gotcha!" You tried to jerk out of his grip, but he tightened it, making you yell out in pain. "Smarts don't!" He snapped, making you turn to him to release some of the pressure on your arm. "Stop bein' hard headed for one damn minute and let me look at ya!" You stopped struggling and watched as his grip turned gentle. He turned your arm over and ran his fingers over it, pressing here and there.

"Well, doc?" You scoff, wincing as he put pressure on the spot it hurt worst.

"I think you just tweaked it, but we should let Angela look at it to be sure." He sighed and let you go.

"No way cowboy, I want to finish my circuit." You snap as you started to walk back to the bag, Lucio eyeballing you from the dumbbell rack. "I don't have much more left to do." But before you could make it to the bag you felt strong arms pick you up, you struggled as Jesse transferred you from bridal style to potato sack in three seconds, throwing you over his shoulder easily.

"Nope. Goin' now." You started beating on his back with your good hand, but he bucked you to make you stop. "Now darlin! I tried bein' reasonable but your makin' it mighty hard to not smack some sense into you! Now do as your told and go see the doc!"

"You wouldn't dare!" You shout, smacking him once more on his back, between his shoulders.

Smack

You felt a smack on your ass making you yelp out in shock, blushing as Lucio burst into laughter, holding himself up against the floor to ceiling mirror and recording with his headset that Winston made people wear during specific training sessions to monitor progress. Mcree raised his hand again, stopping a few feet from the door.

"How do you like me now?" Jesse growled. Worst choice of line ever McCree. You blushed as Lucio whooped, "Think I won't do it again! Now I'm talking to you Angela to be checked out and you ain't saying jack shit about it!"

"You are NOT my commanding officer!" You snarl, pushing yourself away from him, but being held in place by his mechanical arm wrapped around your thighs.

Smack

"No, but can't you stop me!" He snapped back, stopping to see what you would do next. You huffed, feeling your body clench involuntarily in response to the smack. Realizing that realistically there was nothing you could do to get down and away from him that wouldn't result in him tackling you like a football player and being drug to Mercy's office by rope, you stayed silent and still. "You done?" You nodded, but Jesse didn't see or feel you move, so he smacked you on the ass again making you yell out.

Smack

"Oh my god!" You shout, feeling the tingle on your cheek from his hand hitting your thin shorts. "I said Yes! You son-of-a-bitch!" You looked down at him as he looked back at you in shock. "That hurts!" You turn back and adjust yourself, so you're a little more comfortable. "Got damn monster hands!"

"I don't have monster hands!" Jesse snapped loudly, sounding highly offended as D.Va and Lena appeared in the doorway. "I mean they're a lil big, but not monsters!" He looked down at his normal hand, suddenly not so concerned with taking you to Angela.

"Oh my goodness!" Lena laughed, covering her mouth as D.Va began snapping photos.

"Can you say twitter update? McCree has spanking fetish on younger recruits?"

"I-what! HANA!" Jesse yelled as there were shutter sounds, making your blood run cold. "Not what it looks like you lil troublemaker! Anyone sees that, and your ass is grass lil lady!"

"Her butt's already red! Jesse, how hard did you hit her?" Lena laughed hysterically as Lucio fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Oh god~" Lucio groaned from the floor, "76 is gonna have a stroke!"

"I'm takin' her to see Angela damn it! Now out of my way, and so help me if that old man hears a word about this I'll make the next training session hell on all involved!" Jesse warned, pointing at the lot in the gym. "It'll be high noon for you all!"

"McCree! Put! Me! Down!" You snap, trying to pull down your shorts to hide the red mark that had formed.

"Not a chance, stop struggling!" he barked, raising his hand up was enough for you to clamp your mouth shut hard enough your teeth clacking was heard by both Hana and Lena, making them cover their mouths with their hands. "I put you down, and you'll run like a scalded dog, then you'll never go see about your arm!"

"Not with a giant red mark on my ass!" You smacked yourself as you spoke, wishing you hadn't and expected another smack, but Jesse just laughed, storming through the door.

"Wear it like a badge of honor babe--cause that's all on you!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Reaper

"Look I know you can vanish or go smoke or whatever it is you do..." You weren't sure about Reaper's idea to spar against him, gloveless and all out.

"You won't be able to give it your all, in a real situation..." he hissed from behind his mask as he circled you. "If you're used to training gloves, and practice dummies." He leaned down by your ear as he turned to smoke. "There's no danger." he reformed in front of you, inches from your face, "No flight or fight stimulation."

Your heart was pounding, you realized how outmatched you were, and how utterly ridiculous it was for you to ask to train with him. You were just a human, he was the god of death. Even all out, for your very life, how could you take him on in a fist fight? Oh man, why didn't you just ask to fight some of the human members of Talon?

"Stop." He growled, one of his claws poking you in the forehead. "Your overthinking things. That will get you killed."

"You know, on second thought--" You started to back away, laughing nervously as you put your hands up. The air around you seemed to chill, you could have sworn you felt his eyes roaming you in your tank top and training shorts as you backed away another step, his head tilted slightly.

"No second thoughts," Reaper growled, striding forward and pressing down on you. "It should be instinct what to do next, harness your fear and turn it into fuel." He grabbed you by your throat and pulled you against him, "You can't get stronger if you're dead."

"R-reaper!" You choke, feeling is hand squeeze your throat. "Cant--" You scratched at his arm as he chuckled darkly.

"Finding it hard to breathe?" He laughed more, pulling you off the ground a few inches, so your feet hovered. "Better stop me, I'd hate to lose someone with so much potential." He squeezed a little more with each word, you could practically feel the ice in his words, freezing you're from your ears down your back to your toes.

"Gabe!"A voice yelled, making the masked personification of death look up from your face. "Let her go! I swear you kill as many recruits as we manage to gather." It was Sombra, staring with disgust as Reaper continued to choke you.

"She wanted this," Reaper growled, tightening his hold on your neck. "She wants to get stronger."

"She can't get stronger if you strangle her." She scoffed, walking inside as you tried clawing at his hand again, but nothing. "Put the bunny down Lenny." Sombra joked, putting one of her hands under her chin.

"She's mine to do with as I please." The dark figure purred, one finger at a time tightened around your throat. "My little toy," You were getting light headed now, the strength being sapped from your fingers. "I'll break her if it pleases me." You were practically part of him now, you were pulled so close, you tried pushing away from him, but his other hand came around your back and pulled you against him. You felt your hand rake down his chest, attempting to hurt him with your nails but nothing, he only chuckled more as Sombra sighed--rolling her eyes.

You felt your hand touch something cold and large, you struggled to breathe as you wrapped your hand around it and pulled, realizing as the iron grip around your neck lightened and breath returned to you that it was one of Reaper's shotguns. You placed the barrel under the chin of his mask and pulled the trigger, gasping as the hand disappeared with the sound of the shotgun blast, black smoke whisking away as Reaper retreated. You fell to the floor, still clutching the shotgun as you gasped for air, hacking as your throat burned.

"Oooooh!" Sombra was clapping her hands as if she was impressed. "Girl's got some guts, even I wouldn't try using Reaper's own guns on him." You kept gasping as he reformed a few feet away, staring you down silently. "Oh, I think you made him mad!" Sombra teased as she backed away, still watching the scene as Reaper strode toward you silently.

"You-" you choked, coughing as you backed away, "You tried to kill me! You wanted to kill me!"

"Everyone wants to kill you," Reaper chuckled, holding out his hands, offering to help you up, as you gripped your throat in wary fear. "I was just truthful with you." When you didn't take his hands, he reached down to grab you as you lifted the shotgun and pulled the trigger, but you still missed. Behind you now Reaper laughed a maniac laugh that sounded elated. You spun and shot wildly as he vanished in smoke once more, following the trail you tried to hit him. Three shots, four shots, the fifth shot nearly missed Sombra who dodged out of the way, yelling in Spanish at you. You almost got him with the sixth and final shot, still pulling the trigger only to hear the fatal click, click.

"Good! You learn quickly! Perhaps I won't break you as easily as the others!" He reformed in front of you. "Get up." He reached and grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you to your feet, bringing his mask down to press against your face. "There's hope for you yet."

"You're a psychopath." You snap as he gripped your face with his free hand, his fingers digging into your cheeks and cutting them slightly.

"A high functioning psychopath." He corrected in an amused purr, letting go of your face to take off his mask. His eyes shone red as he smiled evilly at you, his dark skin sizzling as his cells died off and regenerated, giving him an otherworldly look of smoke continuously flowing from his face. You heard yourself suck in a shocked breath, you had never seen Reaper's face before.

"If you're going to say it," He leaned in close to your ear, fear and a lack of ammunition keeping you frozen. His eyes, like rubies, had hypnotized you like a snake and its prey. "Say it right." You tried to turn your head, but he held you in place by your hair, licking up your cheek with his ice-cold tongue, making you shiver before he backed away.

He replaced his mask, before leaning close and pressing its cold, smooth front to your cheek, "Your lesson," He chuckled, his clawed fingers trailing across your throat to the forming bruise his large handprint had left. "Is complete." He disappeared in smoke as if he had never been there, to begin with, reforming at the door, his shoulders pulled back making him look all the more like a predator. "Go get checked out in the infirmary. Same time tomorrow, bring your weapons." He stalked out the door, his black coat shifting as he walked away.

"What the hell did I do..." You mumbled to yourself, going to the mirror along the wall and looking at your neck, the red slowly changing colors.

"You just became his bitch!" Sombra cackled from the door, leaning against it with a broad smile. "Better get used to sleeping with one eye open chica!" She closed one eye and cackled. "Cause he will come for you in your sleep!"

\--------------------------------------

Hanzo

*google translate hates me with translations, so please forgive me *

You glanced around on the table at the weapons laid out in front of you. Today was the day you got to choose a weapon of choice, and with it, a mentor. Soldier 76 was standing behind the table, strolling from one end to the other, one of his hands lightly touching each weapon as he explained to you what they were and what level difficulty it took to master.

"Have you ever wielded a weapon?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"At paper targets, I have, never at actual people." You admit sheepishly. "I've used a pistol, a rifle, I've thrown throwing stars and knives at a wall, but they never stuck..." You laugh as Soldier chuckled and leaned on the table closer to you. "But I really want to get better with....a bow and arrow." You tried to play it off as casual, but you hadn't had much luck with a bow before, and it proposed a challenge.

"I see," Soldier sounded disappointed before standing up straight and picking up a bow and an empty quiver. "Then Hanzo will be your mentor." He held them out to you, and you tried to contain your excitement as you took it in your hands, but Soldier didn't let go."But I should go ahead and tell you, he can be rather hard to work with." This made you look up at him in confusion. "Even more so than me." He chuckled as he let go and stepped back. "If you feel like changing mentors, just tell Winston."

"Aw now don't tell me the lil darlin' done went and chose Hanzo!" Jesse McCree complained as he came up to the table. "D'ja tell her what stick up his ass he's got?"

"He can't be that bad..." You defend softly, tightening your grip on your bow. "Where can I find him?"

"At the outside range," McCree smiled pointing behind you. "Even with it bein' winter and there's snow on the ground --He likes to do his shootin' outside."

"Ok, I'll go find him now." You smile and start to leave, but Soldier and Jesse follow you. "I-I can find it on my own." You tell them as they pass you, walking side by side.

"Oh, we know," Soldier chuckled, "We just want to see his reaction."

"C' mon Darlin!" Jesse called as he held the door open for you.

~One incredibly long, quiet walk to the outside range~

"Hey! Genji!" Jesse called, waving over the cyborg who was standing on one leg, balancing on a railing high up on the second-floor balcony. "C' mere and meet yur brothers new apprentice!" The Cyborg, though his face was covered, seemed shocked as he jumped down quickly to join the trio on the ground. "This here is [Y/N], and she wants that brother of yours to teach her bow n arrows."

"What, an odd choice." Genji chuckled, "Surely you would prefer, that Soldier teach you how to use a rifle, or Tracer her pistols...."

"We already tried partner." Jesse laughed, patting your head like a child. "She's dead set on Hanzo." Genji's green eye slot seemed to gleam at you as you nodded, twisting the bow in your hands.

"I see, in that case, Soldier do you have a pen?" Genji asked, taking your hand in his own and turning it over, so the palm was up. Soldier handed him a pen, and he began writing things on your arm in Japanese.

When he was done he instructed you very carefully how to say all of it, you fumbled a bit on some of the pronunciation and then looked up at him with confusion. "My brother has a soft spot for tradition, it will mean a lot to him, if you say this." He tapped your palm. "Asking him, in our native language to be your mentor will show him, a great appreciation for our cultural heritage. He will admire it." You looked down at your palm and smiled brightly, feeling excited as you heard the release of a bowstring and soon after a thunk of it hitting its mark.

You looked up over Genji's shoulder to see Hanzo in a long green coat without a hood, and turned and drawing another arrow from his quiver and knocking it before pulling it back and holding for just a moment before releasing it. You gulped hard and took in a deep breath.

"Here goes everything!" You smile at the trio of men before jogging off to stand behind Hanzo.

"Cultural appreciation my ass." Jesse snorted as soon as you were out of earshot.

"What did you tell that poor girl to say." Soldier asked, a small smirk in his voice as he crossed his arms.

"Patience." Genji chuckled.

"H-Hanzo?" You called out nervously as he released his arrow, turning his head quickly you realized he had changed over the holidays. His hair was shaved on the sides where grey hair had once been, and he had studs on his nose, between his eyes which were wide in surprise. "Kon'nichiwa!" You greeted as cheerfully as you could.

"Kon'nichiwa," Hanzo greeted in return, bowing slightly and you mimicked him, suddenly feeling more nervous than you had in your life.

"Um..." You stammered, feeling your heart fluttering like a hummingbirds wings in your chest.

"Can I help you?" he asked, noting the bow in your hands and the quiver on your back.

You stuttered, trying hard to read what Genji had written correctly, you saw Hanzo's back straighten, and his shoulders roll back as his jaw went slack.

Hanzo asked something--sounding angry, you weren't sure what it meant, and he repeated in English, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Uh..." You looked back to your palm and read the next line, hoping your pronunciation wasn't butchering the meaning of the words. Hanzo backed away, looking shocked. "I-I'm sorry if I didn't--" He watched you as you read your palm and grabbed your hand, turning it up and reading what was written on your hand.

There was hysterical laughter, and it made you lift your head, turning and looking with Hanzo you see Genji and Jesse holding one another up as Hanzo glared at them, Soldier walking away slowly, his hands raised to show he was no threat.

"You do not speak Japanese." he said with a sigh, "A cruel joke has been played on you." You looked down at your hand as he sighed, his eye twitching a little as he let go of your palm. "I...realize you do not understand what you have told me." He cleared his throat and looked away from you. "But I won't tell you what it means, so....." He turned back to knock another arrow and take aim.

"I..." You felt your cheeks radiate heat and embarrassment. "Was.....I didn't ask you to...be, my mentor?" You felt like your heart was going to pop from its speed.

"Hardly." He snapped as he released the arrow. "I advise you find another person to be your mentor after this."

You stepped back, hearing the chill in his voice, this discussion was done. You turned on your heel and started to leave when you heard Genji and Jesse laughing hysterically still. You looked back at Hanzo who had gone back to focusing on his target.

You glanced into his quiver and noticed four arrows with padded ends, meant to be dipped in paint and used in scrimmage matches. You grabbed them and knocked one as you walked away, making Hanzo turn and quickly look at his arrow count. He watched as your power walk turned into a jog, then to a full sprint before dropping to one knee and releasing the arrow, hitting Mccree square in the face.

As soon as the arrow had cleared, you were knocking the next and taking aim for Genji who was putting together what was happening. You released the arrow as Jesse groaned, hitting Genji on the side of the head, knocking him over.

You drew back the last two arrows at the same time, waiting patiently as both men tried to scramble to their feet, when both had started to rise and flee, you released the arrows and stood, gripping the bow tightly as both men yelped. Arrows, even with a padded tip, hurt when shot in the ass with.

You stormed past as they groaned from the ground, tears stinging your eyes as you went to find Winston and 76.

~After a lot of embarrassing crying to Winston~

"I see." Winston sighed, patting your back as he watched you fiddle with the bow in your hands. "Well, we won't pair you with either of those two, but you can be paired with anyone else of your choosing, would you like Athena to tell you weapons and options?"

You looked down at your palm, seeing the Japanese still on your hand. Deciding the damage had been done, you held out your palm to Winston who glanced over it.

"Can Athena translate?" you ask, "I wanna at least know what I said." Winston nodded and pulled a screen over your hand, making you lay out your palm. After a moment Athena's voice announced.

"The first says: 'I want to be with you ' and the second line roughly translates to: 'I want to be your lover.' Will that be all?"

"Y-yes Athena, thank you." Winston adjusted his glasses, seeming flustered as you buried your face in your hands and groaned.

"He's never going to look at me again...." You sigh sadly and go into autopilot. "Just pair me up with Soldier I suppose. At least he wasn't in on it. "

"No." a deep voice snapped. You spaced out your fingers to see Hanzo standing in Winston's door, his arms crossed, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold outside. "You chose me as your mentor, I shouldn't have punished you for my brother's childish prank." He strode inside and stared down at you hard. "Your skill with a bow is formidable, you could be a great asset as an archer." He looked at Winston who seemed shocked. "I refuse to have her transferred, no matter what she says. Unless I say so," he pointed to himself, "She is to stay put. "


	2. Something Sweet *Jealous McCree x Reader x Protective 76*

😪Your POV 😪

You sigh and rub your tired eyes, feeling how puffy and heavy they felt as you closed them and how they protested as you opened them again. You glance down at your workspace and see the stack of papers to your left and right, perched on opposite corners of your desk. On your right was a stack of reports, complaints and orders that you had gone through-corrected, connected, and organized.

There were over a thousand different pieces of paper, and it had taken you since noon yesterday to get this far, nearly nonstop. NOT what I signed up for as a secondary healer for Overwatch.... you thought to yourself with a sigh, my healing powers aren't as good as Mercy's, but I can't get better if I'm doing paperwork all the time.

You had secluded yourself in your office, for the most part, even missing this morning's PT and skipping dinner to make headway. You groaned when you saw the stack to the left, around five hundred papers still left to go. You rubbed your face and sighed in despair. Lack of sleep was making you agitated, and off your game, you hadn't even heard Mccree come in and sneak up behind you, ridiculously easy since your back was to the door.

"You can't keep this up darlin'." Jesse purred, leaning down and brushing your ear against his lips, his beard tickling you and making you jump.

"Jesse!" You gasp and slam your hands down on your desk in fright. "You scared me, what are you doing up?" You watch the cowboy placed a mug of coffee on your desk beside your hand, flopping his hat onto your head gently and then move the stack of completed reports to an empty spot on your bookshelf and then seated himself in their place.

"I'm sorry sugar, wasn't my intention." He looked concerned. "Was sparring with Genji before we head out to Dorado......How long you been at this?" He tilted your head up as you started to go back to make a correction on a paper that wasn't there. You blinked, realizing you hadn't gotten the next paper and put down your pen.

"Uhh...." You reached for another paper, yawning. "Since noon yesterday...."

"Wait...Noon on Wednesday?" he asked, looking around for a clock but finding none, he reached into his breast pocket of his red button-up shirt and pulled out an old style watch with his metal hand. Looking at it he cocked a bushy brow and cast his dark brown eyes to you as you centered the paper on your desk and picked your pen back up slowly.

"Yup." you yawn again and lazily look at Tracer's report as you tap yourself on the cheek with your pen.

"So, since noon the other day, you mean." He turned the watch around to show you it was three am on Friday morning. You groan and slide your hands across your desk and laid your head on the report. You yawned again, and Jesse smirked. "I can make you stop yawning with just a finger, wanna bet?"

"Jesse," You sighed and leaned back up, starting to go back to the report. "I have a lot to do..." before you could finish your thought you yawned again, but Jesse stuck his normal finger in your mouth and touched your tongue, making you reel back and stop yawning. "Oh my god," you covered your mouth with your hand, "it works."

"Why would I lie to you?" he laughed and then winced, putting his hand on his chest. "Actually hon," he chuckled and brought your attention from your paperwork. "I came to see ya for a reason," He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

💢Soldier 76 POV💢  
(text like this is Jacks thoughts)

Who on earth is up at three a.m. on a Friday morning? Jack thought to himself as he walked down the hall, a door open and the soft light of a lamp shining. They should be sleeping, wait..... As he drew closer to the door, he recognized the number. [Y/N]'s up this early? She missed yesterday's PT. I should go make sure she's ok, not like her to skip out on her duties.

"Actually hon, I came to see ya for a reason..."

Mccree? Jack stopped in front of [Y/N]'s door and watched as Jesse Mccree unbuttoned his shirt and opened it, revealing his hairy chest that had fresh scars and wounds.

"Genji got some lucky throws and cut me up some, care to doctor me up before I head out?" Jack couldn't see your face, but he heard your voice.

"Jesse! Goodness, why didn't you say so, come here." You slid the untouched papers to the side and pat the desk. "So I can see the cuts in the lamplight." Soldier watched silently, stepping to the side to observe more. Jesse stripped his shirt all the way off and put it on the back of your chair as he did as he was told, flexing a bit to make his chest seem bigger.

"Thanks, hon, I'd hate to wake Angela over some minor cuts." Jesse sat down on the desk close to you, watching as you cracked your fingers and flexed them. "So remind me how your power works."

"Jesse." Soldier heard you laugh, "You know how it works, I gotta touch the injury..." Your hands looked so small compared to his broad hairy chest, Jesse had a grin creep over his face as your hands glowed a soft white, fingers gently stroking the cuts and hair softly as they slowly began to close.

"So," Jesse chuckled, his breathing deepening which Soldier could see through his visor. "How did you get so much paperwork?"

"Morrison, told me he needed this done asap, he fell behind because of all the back to back missions when he was trying to train me in the field...you remember how well that went." You explained, sounding exhausted and unhappy. "He has other stuff to do and put me on it."

"He's using you," Jesse half snapped, half sighed. "He hates paperwork, always has, and it keeps you safe and busy here at the base." Your hands started glowing slightly brighter, and Jesse tilted his head back and moaned out softly, making Soldier clench his teeth with a snap.

He's going to regret that assumption when he comes back from his mission. 76 crossed his arms and kept listening

"Jesse." Soldier heard you snap and watched you pull on his chest hair to make him look at you. "Focus, I know it feels good to be healed but--"

"It's not just the healing darlin, it's you." Soldier had to resist punching the door frame as Jesse put his hands on yours and rubbed them with his thumbs. "You always get me so hot under the collar."

The cowboy leaned down closer to you as Soldier felt his body tense. If he touches her any more than that... Soldier stopped himself. Why am I so angry? "I just can't get myself under control when it comes to you, I feel like a man possessed," Jesse said, his voice breathless like getting worked up. Don't be stupid [Y/N]. Soldier thought to himself.

"Jesse, we can't." Soldier felt his heart pound as he heard you dismiss him. "It's against the rules...."

"Some rules are meant to be broken..." Jesse pressed and took your face in his hands, "Cmon darlin, just quench my thirst for you, we can figure the rest out if I come back from Dorado."

Soldier had to stop himself from rushing into the room and busting Mccree up himself after you just healed him as he tried to kiss you.

I'll gut that goofy ass cowboy wanna be! Soldier thought angrily but stopped as you stopped Jesse with your hand on his mouth.

"When you come back to base it would be more trouble than your seeing." Soldier heard you correct, he watched with pride as you took Jesse's hands from your face and hand him his shirt.

"Jesse look, you're charming, good-looking, funny and everything but...You're a good friend of mine, and a coworker, a fellow Overwatch member...You know relationships inside the team are forbidden. " Jesse didn't look phased though and took your arms in his smiling dreamily as if he was daydreaming. "I don't wanna mess up the friendship we have. So no Jesse. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Cant?" Jesse teased, turning his head slightly.

Soldier found himself throwing up his arms in annoyance. Oh, come on! Don't fall for that! That moves so old, even I wouldn't use it!

"I won't."

"You won't?" Jesse blinked, looking sad, his shoulders sagging and his posture wilting.

That's my girl. Soldier nodded, clenching his fists and bringing them down by his hips in victory. Firm, polite and righteous.

"No Jesse." You affirmed, patting the man's hands as he pulled back away from you slightly. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't ruin our friendship."

"Oh, darlin." Jesse's head dipped, his shaggy locks hiding his eyes. He put his flesh hand over his heart. "I'm a bit stung, but it just makes me want ya more. Love a good chase." He looked up and grinned, leaning closer. "Can I have something sweet for bein' a good patient at least?"

Just can't take no for an answer can you Mccree. Soldier thought angrily, clenching and unclenching his hands. You always were persistent.

"Oh?" You seemed to purr the word, and Soldier felt a chill on his neck as he watched you reach into the drawer to your right, pulling outa rectangular package gripped in the center. "You want something sweet?"

Thats.....no it couldn't be a condom......could it? Soldier inched closer, gripping the door frame in one bare hand, his heart threatening to give him away with its loud pounding in his chest as it sank to his stomach. She wouldn't deny him till now and give in for pity sex, would she? [Y/N] please don't...

"Mmmhmmm..." Jesse smirked, leaning closer as he closed his eyes, lips parting as Soldier found himself storming inside, the sound of a wrapper being opened sending him into a fit of unadulterated rage. However, he stopped and watched as you shoved something in Jesse's mouth making him gag and back up, a small white stick protruding from his lips. "Wot in tarnation," Jesse mumbled before pulling the stick out and revealing a small lollipop. He looked up and locked eyes with 76, his face paling a few shades and his mouth clamping shut. 76 felt his lips curl into a proud smirk, he crossed his arms and tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow over his visor.

"How's that for sweet." You giggled, taking Jesse's hat and shoving it onto his face as he stared at 76 who remained silently dumbfounded but relieved. "Now get out of my office Jesse." You were still laughing softly, going back to the report on your desk. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Quit. " Jesse said sternly, removing his hat from his face and putting it on his head, his face void of anger but his rigid posture told Soldier he wasn't happy being spied on, even if you missed it.

"What?" you asked, looking up at him.

"Quit Overwatch, then there won't be no rules seperatin' us," Jesse growled protectively. "I make plenty enough to care for you, could give ya anything you desired.." Jesse threw his shirt over his shoulder and pushed himself off the desk to stand against it. "Even you admitted, there's an attraction there. Stop being Morrison's secretary and let me treat ya, right sweetheart." He looked down at you, but kept 76 in his peripheral, his face stern and serious.

"Jesse." You sounded more exhausted than ever. Soldier turned his head, able to see the top of your head around your chairs back. "No. I'm doing good for the world here. I'm not strong, I'm not fast or good at field work, I admit that. But if doing Soldier's paperwork means he can do what he's good at and you at what your good at--saving lives? Stopping bad guys? I'll gladly stay up 24..."

"48." Jesse corrected crossing his arms and glaring at 76 who returned the stare silently.

"72 or even more hours straight... " You yawned again and laid your arms on your desk. "Then I'll do so without complaint." Very slowly you crossed your arms and laid your head down. "G'night Jesse...."

"Good night Darlin, get ya some rest." Jesse leaned over and pressed a kiss to your head before standing up and taking his shirt off his shoulders, slipping his hands in the sleeves as he walked over to 76 who drew himself up to full height. "I ain't giving her up." Jesse warned, his voice cold and hard."I don't much like losin....specially to ghosts."

"Can't lose her if she's not yours, to begin with, son." 76 said flatly, trying his best to remain the militant, calm leader, but it was hard controlling this new feeling rearing up inside him. He wanted to cancel the mission and drag the cowboy to the training room for target practice.

"Not your son. " Jesse growled, grabbing 76 by his jacket, "Does that mean your finally admittin why you're so hard on her?"

"What are you saying Mccree?" 76 growled. "I treat her no different--"

"Then why isn't Hana hovered over paperwork at 3 am? Why doesn't Lena work with Athena on her own reports? Or Mei stay behind to make new weapons with Winston?"

Jesse growled, stepping closer. "You don't make them run extra PT for looking at you too long, or Ana for getting' to familiar in the cafeteria." he shook the older man by his jacket and snarled angrily but low, teeth gritting. "You run her so hard and long she almost passes out from exhaustion." He was whisper-yelling, his free hand gesturing back at your sleeping form at the desk.

He continued on his rant. Behind his visor 76's eyes darted with each accusation. Was he harder on you than the others? "You never dreamed of being as hard on any other member as you have her, admit it, you do it because you can't cope with wantin' her too!" He shoved the man back and clenched his fists. "Then you stick her here, doin' busy work, so she stays put when shes got potential to save lives."

The cowboy's shoulders shook with rage, hands still clenching and unclenching like he was reaching for his six-shooter that was missing from his hip. 76 closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself.

"Maybe I have been harder on her than the others. " He admitted slowly. "But if I am it's only because she needs help. You heard her: she's not strong, or fast, or good at battling. She needs a lot of cover, and typically I was the one to give it to her."

Without thinking, 76's hand went to his left side, gripping a phantom wound, thinking about the last mission when he had taken a bullet to the side to keep her from a deadly shot from Reaper. They managed to get away while he was distracted, the young woman holding the older man up as best she could until they ducked into a dusty cellar. He remembered how she had cried over him, pouring her entire strength into fixing him up as quickly as she could before Reaper found them again.

Her [e/c] eyes shiny with tears and full of fear, it wasn't something he wanted to see again. When Reaper had found them again she was weak with the sickness and fatigue that plagued her for using her power so much in such a short span of time. He had shown interest in taking her, something about to many angels on Overwatch's team, how many would fall from grace?

"And by keeping her here is just a way to protect her until she can protect herself. I want her to be safe."

"Safe, or all to yourself?" Jesse scoffed, starting to button his shirt.

"Worried?" 76 found himself scoffing, crossing his arms as the younger man stopped, two buttons left unbuttoned. "Not like you to get nervous Mccree."

"Not like you to get jealous. " Jesse fired back, his dark eyes narrowing. "She. will. be. mine." Each word was a promise and a threat mixed as he stalked to the door, knocking his shoulder against 76's as he passed, a challenge issued.

"Only if you get through me first." 76 growled low, making Jesse stop at the door and look over his shoulder.

"As a father figure, or her lover?" Jesse scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. 76 chuckled and walked to your desk, gently reaching down and picking you up bridal style, your head resting on his chest as you snuggled against him without knowing. You seemed to inhale his scent and recognize it. A smile in your sleep.

"...Jack," you mumbled as Jesse's eyes widened as 76 took you to the bed in the right corner of the room and laid you down gently, but you kept a grip on his jacket, giving a pleading noise for him to return.

"We'll let her decide." 76 smiled behind his mask as he stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, feeling Jesse's death glare on his back as he climbed into bed beside you. He turned on his side, scooting you close to the wall; you immediately cuddling close to him, legs intertwining and he laid his jacket on you like a blanket, your nose gently pressed to the center of his chest as you sighed. Just as 76 got comfortable, and Mccree was going to leave, you called out sleepily.

"Come home safe Jesse...."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	3. Mayhem *Junkrat x Reader w/powers*

🔥Your POV🔥

You fidgeted with your fingers nervously as the big man in front of you spoke slowly and calmly, but it did nothing to soothe your nerves. He had on a glowing red visor that covered his eyes and a mask to hide his mouth, he wasn't acting threatening, but his very presence set you on edge.

"Don't be alarmed, I've gathered everyone and told them of your arrival and...special condition. We're going to do this as gingerly as we can to ease you into this."

The white-haired man looked at you with his red visor, he frightened you a bit but only in the sense of you didn't want to cross him. He turned and gestured for you to follow along, walking you through a seemingly empty base. When you arrived, he had introduced himself as Soldier 76 and offered to take you on a tour of the Overwatch facility. You had been recruited because of your...volatile....talent.

Kitchen, common room, gymnasium, hanger, laundry room, dorm rooms --including your own. 76 walked you through each one, scanning the room before allowing you inside, to avoid triggers.

"Where is everyone?" You ask, your voice hardly above a whisper.

"Outside, waiting for your tour inside to be over, I just need to show you where my office is, where the medical wing is, and the training facility. Then will go through an introduction roll call." 76 gestured down a hall. "My office is down this hall," he pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "If you ever need me, you can typically find me in there. If I'm not there find a senior member or call for Athena."

"Athena?" You ask as 76 made a note on the clipboard he was carrying.

"Yes, the base's AI. She can monitor health status, locations, and page when people are needed for emergencies. Athena?" He called out, and a soft voice answered.

"Yes, Soldier 76?"

"This is [Y/N], she is a new cadet whose power is very capricious. Please refrain from scaring her if you can." 76 said as he walked down the hall to his office.

"Understood Soldier 76. Hello [Y/N] I look forward to studying your power during training to collect data."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Athena." You stutter as you follow behind 76, still fiddling with your fingers.

"Medical bay is this way, where Angela, codename Mercy, usually spends her time, she is the team's main support and doctor, she will be taking your physical after introductions."

"Does everyone have a codename?" You ask, picking up the pace to walk side by side with 76.

"No, for instance, we have teammates that go by their names: Mei, Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji. Then we have teammates like me who use codenames: Mercy, Roadhog, Junkrat. It will be up to you and your team to decide if you have a codename or not."

"Cool, how long until I get to do some training to learn how to control my power?" You look at your hand and sigh. "I hate my power, but if it can help people, I'll learn to wield it." You look up as 76 leads you around again. Until you come to a hanger like a room with training dummies and a shooting range.

"As soon as your physical is done and your base condition is recorded by Athena."

"Already recorded and monitoring Soldier 76." Athena's voice said softly as if from nowhere and everywhere.

"Thank you, Athena," Soldier said cooly as he kept scribbling on his notes. "This way [Y/N]." He held open the door to the outside for you, looking down and reading what he wrote.

As you stepped through the door the bright light of day blinded you. Shielding your eyes, you slowly looked around. Out in the middle of the courtyard was the entire Overwatch crew was assembled in a single file line, smiling happily.

One at a time they introduced themselves and explained their abilities, everyone seemed reasonable until you reached Jesse Mccree. Instead of waving and saying hello, like everyone else had done he decided to leave a lasting impression. Grabbing you around the waist he pulled you close to him, holding one of your hands over his heart, smelling of cigars and whiskey.

"Howdy Darlin, Names Mccree. Hope you and I get to work closely together."

"Mccree!" 76 snapped just as an explosion sounded nearby, startling you worse than Jesse's advances. You shut your eyes and lost control.

💣Junkrat POV💣  
Junkrat felt the wind blowing his hair as he flew skywards, yelling at the sheer thrill until he hit the ground and skid to a painful stop under 76's glare.

"Oi, that was a big one!" He laughed maniacally as 76 grabbed him up by the strap across his chest.

"Damn it Junkrat! This is your fault!" 76 roared angrily, making the tall and lanky Aussie shrink down away from the old soldier.

"Wots all my fault?" Junkrat asked, genuinely confused as 76 turned him to face an unconscious and very severely burnt Mccree on the ground as Lucio and Mercy attempted to heal him with their powers. Junkrat's nose picked up the smell of smoke and his ears the sound of crackling like fire and turned his head slightly to the left.

A woman made entirely of fire stood at a distance, the edge of her form shifting and changing with the flames, there were tattered charred remnants of clothes everywhere around her, but she didn't bother to cover herself as she very slowly backed ... 

"Hooley Dooley...." Junkrat breathed, feeling his heart pound in his chest hard, harder than it had when he had been sent flying by his new bomb. "Who is, That!" He wrenched himself free of 76's grip and stood at his full height, eyes roaming the woman's form and taking it all in, even her scent.

"[Y/N]. The new recruit." 76 growled, leaning over Mccree who groaned in pain. "I specifically told you that today you were to be on your best behavior Junkrat! She can't fully control her power and if she gets startled-- " 76 kept yelling at him, but he couldn't hear him, all he could hear was her--crackling and roaring like a wildfire.

"Wot a firah-crackah!" Junkrat yelled, striding to her awkwardly, making her step back away from him quickly. Her form shifting with the movement, the flames that were her hair moving slowly. "No, no....its ok." He said gently, as if to a small, scared animal. He held out a hand. "Ah, just wanna look at ya Sheila."

"Don't touch," she said, her mouth echoing the words as if it was struggling to come through a tunnel. "I'll hurt you, like him.." she pointed to Jesse on the ground but Junkrat didn't look, he stepped forward again, feeling the heat from her hand as she put her palm to warn him. "I'm a monster." her voice was heartbroken and sad, sounding on the verge of tears.

"You're a beauty. " Junkrat felt breathless, no woman had ever caught his attention like this--but then again no other woman was the living embodiment of the very thing he loved the most--mayhem and destruction.

"Junkrat?" Mei called out, "Are you ok?"

"Nevah bettah." His grin stretched across his face, a huge toothy grin as he stepped closer once more, her hand inches from the center of his bare chest. Slowly he reached up and put his hand over her forearm, inches away, not flinching at the intense heat she was producing. "I'm used to bein on fiah..." his hand traveled up the length of her arm, being tickled by a few stray flames licking at his palm and fingers. When he reached her shoulder, he moved his hand upward to her cheek and very slowly cupped it, feeling the fire warm his palm for only a second before he felt skin.

Very slowly the fire across her face died down, slowly going out like a layer of skin being pulled away. He watched as her eyes seemed to have life breathed into them as the whites and [e/c] shown through the once orange and yellow orbs.

"Oi," Junkrat called over his shoulder as the fire slowly kept dying out, revealing her [h/c] and the [skin/c] of her neck, but his eyes never left hers. "Mccrees thing, his shawl, give it to me."

"What are you--" 76 snapped but Mei wasted no time, she apologized to Mccree who groaned out again as she removed it. "Why do you need--?" but he fell silent as he watched Junkrat wrap [Y/N] in the fabric like a makeshift dress, her fire smoldered out, leaving her naked until he tied it off on her shoulder.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary. " Junkrat said to no one in particular, taking her hand as she cried silent tears and gingerly pulled her back inside and down the hall to the medical wing. Without any words he took her to an empty bed and picked her up by her hips, placing her gently on the bed and wiping away her tears with his good hand.

"Who...are you?" She asked, eyes searching his soot-covered face. "Why weren't you terrified of me like everyone else?"

"Jamison Fawkes," he said softly, "But only Mei ever calls me Jamison. Most people call me Junkrat." His lips tipped up in a soft smile, "like I said, I'm almost constantly on firah, so heat doesn't bother me." He watched her as she glanced up at his hair. "I'm smokin', ain't I Sheila?" he licked his fingers and reached up to the lock of hair that was burning and pinched it out. "See?"

He saw a small smile cross her lips and her eyes dry a little as she blinked, her long dark lashes kissing her cheek, he noticed every single movement as if it was in slow motion.

"I used to think the most beautiful sight in the world was a well-done explosion." He chuckled softly, watching as she slowly tilted her head. "But I found sumthin bettah."

"Jamison..." [Y/n] closed her eyes, and he cupped her face in both his hands. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you like I did Jesse." she pulled her face from his hands and laid down on the bed, turning her back to him. "Thank you for bringing me here, but please, for your own safety, leave me alone."

Junkrat watched as she pulled herself into a ball, burying her face in the pillow.

🔥Your Pov🔥

You close your eyes and try to force out Jesse's screams of agony from your ears as you hear the lopsided footsteps as Jamison walked away from the bed. Just as you started to feel the telltale fatigue set in that came with what you called your power "flaming up", you felt someone touch your hair with a large hand. Lazily you fought the sleep and opened your eyes to see Jamison sitting in a seat across from you, his head resting on his mechanical arm on the bed beside yours.

You felt your eyelids grow heavy as they slowly closed against your will, Jamison's gentle stroking of your hair making it worse. Just before you gave in to sleep, you heard him whisper.

"Tough nails Sheila....your stuck with me now."


	4. You Are My Sunshine (Mayhem Sequel, Junkrat x Reader w/powers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot got so much love and requests for a continuation that I made a second one-shot to follow up to it. 
> 
> Also, there are certain references in it, hope you get them

Months had passed since [Y/N] had accidentally set McCree on fire, his face badly burnt and unrepairable. They had bumped into one another in the hallway once, as [Y/N] was heading to her dorm and Jesse snapped at her, calling her names like 'freak show', 'bitch' and more. She had tried to apologize and offered to do anything to make it up to him, but he had terrified her to the point she never wanted to be in the same room with him. That same night she had night terrors that resulted in the dorms being set on fire, catching two other empty dorms on fire with her own. Thankfully no one was hurt, but Winston and 76 decided that [Y/N] needed other sleeping arrangements.

"So she's gotta stay in that thing?" Junkrat asked, watching [Y/N] in the container as she touched the glass.

"Yes, at least until the night terrors stop or she learns to handle her powers. We can't afford another early morning fire starting out." Winston sighed, checking levels of oxygen inside the tube on a screen. Junkrat didn't look at him, watching as a guilty look passed through her eyes, dropping her head in shame. "How do you feel [Y/N]? Are you, well you can't possibly be comfortable in that thing, but you aren't particularly--"

"I'm ok Winston..." She whispered, her voice amplified through the coms. "I'm so sorry."

"Please [Y/N]," he smiled at the container, "We've had worse fires break out when Junkrat sets off what he calls stink bombs." He huffed at the Junker whose eyes darted about the floor nervously.

"I make 'em too alike, I can't tell 'em apart sometimes." He admitted, picking at a scab on his arm. "So, like..." He stepped closer to the tube, and Athena sounded a loud alarm, startling [Y/N] into flaming up. Her clothes incinerated as her hair flew up and became flames before settling around her neck. Her wide [e/c] eyes being devoured by flames, making them yellow and orange. Her body became fire, taking on the basic shape of a human female, but her [s/c] and [h/c] melted away into flickering flames. "Oh..." Junkrat felt terrible for scaring her and backed away, causing the alarm to turn off.

He picked at his hands, watching her form flicker and change in the tube, she wrapped her arms around herself, where the curve of her hips would be and Junkrat bit the inside of his lip. Is it wrong, I think she's just as pretty this way, as the other... He thought as she looked anxious and started pacing the circle of the tube slowly. Even though I know how bad she feels right now? The flames that were her hair floated behind her as she stepped, flames licking the tube's glass as she passed.

"Sorry, Junkrat," Winston said sadly, seeing the crestfallen look on his soot-covered face. "Can't let you get too close." He adjusted his glasses, "When [Y/N] has better control we can let her out though, see the X on the floor, it's behind your foot. No, your other foot." Winston pointed out, as Junkrat looked under his peg leg first and then his sneakered foot, a big X made from tape. "That's as close as you can get."

"But-"Junkrat moved back onto the X and looked up, reaching his long arms out, but still ridiculously short of the tube, he was so far out of reach. "I can't even touch 'er like this ape-man!"

"That's the point Junkrat." Winston sighed, "She's volatile, not that I think your that way on purpose [Y/N]! I know you wouldn't hurt a fly if you could avoid it!" He called as the woman made of fire stopped and dropped her arms from her hips and putting them under her chin, her lines becoming more evident as she squeezed herself.

"But it calms her down!" Junkrat protested, tiptoeing but not leaving the X, so he didn't sound the alarm again. "How's she supposed to put herself out if I can't give her a hug!"

"She has to learn to find a way to cope with it and calm herself down without your help if she's going to have any hope of leaving the tube, so we are restricting your visits to once a week. For two hours, make the most of it Jamison."

"You can't do tha!" Junkrat snapped, seeing [Y/N]'s mouth drop open and press herself against the glass to get Winston's attention, but he turned away, knowing that they would try to change his mind, he left them alone.

~8 weeks Later~

"G'day Sheila!" Junkrat beamed as he hopped down on the X, he still wasn't happy about being so far away, but he sat there every week. "Got a surprise for you today!" He had a bag slung over his shoulders, [Y/N] pressed herself against the glass, the flames shifting as she tilted her head to the side. "Roadie went on a mission and left me by my self for a while!" He held the bag up above his head. "So I went junk diving!"

"You went and did what?" She asked, her voice doing the odd echo thing as if she was speaking down a tunnel.

"Junk Divin!" He tipped the bag upside down, and trash rained down on him like a loot bag filled with goodies. "I snooped through trash and found some useful shit--and some not so useful shit." He held up a scarecrows head and smiled like a kid at Christmas. "I'ma make this me Halloween Costume!" He beamed as [Y/N] covered her smile with her hand and grabbed another piece of junk. "I can make this into a time bomb, for when we need a bit of a head start!" He held up an empty container and peeked through it, cackling maniacally.

[Y/N] sat down gently and smiled at him as he kept showing her things and yelling to her what he was going to do with it. But he came across something small, and his bright grin disappeared, and with it, all the light in the room. [Y/N] tilted her head, she much preferred him smiling and happy, but the thoughtful Junkrat was a rare sight.

"T...the old man....said this is called a music cylinder..." he held the thing up in his hands and it seemed so tiny. "Show'd me how to use it..." He looked up, and his eyes darted around nervously. "A-Athena? Can you make it so she can hear this? It's really soft, but..." He looked at his crotch where the X was partly visible.

"I will enhance the audio in the tube Junkrat, whenever you are ready." Athena's voice said softly, [Y/N] listened hard, trying to hear what it was the Jamison wanted to share. Very slowly, with a lot of effort, Junkrat began slowly turning a little crank between his fingers, causing the cylinder to spin and plink out a tune that was soft and therapeutic. [Y/N] watched as Junkrat's tongue slowly made its way between his lips, she realized how hard he had to try to be gentle with the fragile thing, he really didn't want to break it.

"The old man said it has a song to it, ya know, words and the whole thing. He told me the words, but...I can't remember them now." He sounded so sad that he couldn't tell her the words of the song. His fingers stopped working the lever, and a few more notes pinged out before everything went silent. "I'm sorry Sheila." He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I wish I could put you out. S'been so long since you've been out of that damn tube."

"I'm ok Jamie." [Y/N] smiled, "Really. Winston says its great data he's gathering to see how long I can stay inflamed." Her voice trailed off, and there was silence again. "Hey, Jamie?"

"Hm?" He had been spacing out just staring at her, he pulled his tongue from between his teeth and blinked a few times.

"Can you play that little tune again? I think I know the song that goes with it." [Y/N] smiled softly at him, and he slowly began to turn the little crank again, the tune softly plinking out with his gentle touch. With every plink [Y/N] said a word, her voice echoing but wavering as if she was afraid of being laughed at.

"You are my sunshine.....my only.....sunshine..." Jamison kept turning the lever, his heart picking up in speed, making him excited. He wanted to turn it faster, let her sing more fluidly, but with his large hands he was afraid he would break it. "You..make me happy.....when skies are grey...." His tongue poked out between his lips in concentration, and a light laugh tickled [Y/N]'s voice as she continued. "You'll never....know dear....how much I love you..." Her voice was soft as she glanced up at the clock, noting how much time had passed. "Please, don't take....my sunshine...away."

Junkrat kept turning the lever, and the little song started over, he grinned happily, mumbling the words over and over to himself as he continued playing the tune. [Y/N] smiled and kept singing softly, reminding him whenever he got stuck, then humming when he took off on his own. His broad, toothy grin seemed to light up the room to her, he had so much wonder about such a little thing as a little lullaby song. After a few moments, Junkrat looked up, and his smile fell making [Y/N] get worried, she looked around to see what had caused him to stop smiling when he yelled happily.

"You're goin out Sheila!"

~One Month Later~

"So, you can control it now?" Lena asked, leaning over the lunch table and blinking excitedly.

"Sorta," [Y/N] smiled proudly, "I've been working with Winston and 76 a lot lately, I can throw fireballs and even use my flame to get to higher places." Lena whistled, and Hanzo gave a grunt. "They said if I keep improving I could go on missions soon."

"They're not...gonna put you with Junkrat are they?" Lena asked, eyes darting to Hanzo who glanced to the cowboy walking into the cafeteria, he scowled at [Y/N] his burnt lips turned down in a frown that made her shrink in guilt until she was almost eye level with the table, making Hanzo and Lena give her sad looks. "It'll be alright love. So you can't work with McCree, he's not all that hot to work with anyway. To handsy."

"Talks too much, and very improperly," Hanzo added, sipping his drink politely.

"You mean inappropriately?" Lena asked, laughing.

"Both." Hanzo nodded, his eyes closed.

"Wanna talk about what happened in the crate?" Lena asked, cocking an eyebrow and glancing at [Y/N] who looked to the Samurai archer.

"What happened in the crate....stays in the crate...Tracer." Hanzo growled, embarrassed. This pulled a chuckle from [Y/N] but only when she heard a certain maniacal cackle that made Lena give a face worthy of Excalibur, and Hanzo's posture become rigid, [Y/N] beamed happily and come up from the table as Junkrat flopped down beside her. Soot flying off of him and dirtying the seat and floor around him, Lena grabbed her tray up, and Hanzo covered the top of his drink. "Rat!" Hanzo snapped, making the Aussie look at him, his smile dropping.

"You're filthy!" Lena said disgustedly.

"[Y/N] doesn't mind!" He snapped, grinning at her as she lifted a napkin up and rubbed his smudged face, clearing away a layer of soot and dirt to reveal light freckles.

"It does add to your charm Jamie." [Y/N] laughed, "But I like you clean too." She tapped his nose and made him scrunch up his face with a happy chuckle which made Lena put her tray back down and sigh, shaking her head. "With a laugh like that you've got something to show me, what is it?" [Y/N]'s voice grew excited as Junkrat reached into his pocket and produced a wooden box about the size of his palm.

One the sides it was widdled away into an intricate design and on top were the words "You Are My Sunshine." with a little carving of a sun under it. [Y/N] turned it over in her hands and grinned happily as Lena leaned over the table to look closer at it. Junkrat was fidgeting--nearly bouncing in his seat until he took the box from [Y/N]'s hands and placed it on the table and opened it gently, the little tune plinking as the box opened up to reveal an empty box.

"I uh...." Junkrat coughed as [Y/N] beamed at it, "Had Roadie make it for me....so I could give it to ya." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know...ya lost your pretty things in that fiah, so...I wanted you to have this....to keep ya new pretty things in....and so you could hear the song..." He mumbled under his breath, but Hanzo still heard him. "So...you could always have sunshine." Hanzo chuckled making the junker cast him an angry glare but as quick as it formed it dropped because [Y/N] threw her arms around him and hugged his neck tightly.

"I love it, Jamie! Thank you! And thank Mako for me too! It's beautiful!" [Y/N] nuzzled his neck and squeezed, making Junkrat squeak like a mouse in surprise.

~6 months later~

"Sniper!" 76 snapped into coms, making everyone dodge to cover. It was a payload mission, trying to get an important Hollywood actor from his set to his heavily fortified mansion blocks away. [Y/N] stuck close to Soldier, kneeling down low and taking deep breaths to steady herself. "You cool?" Soldier asked without looking at her.

"As Ice sir." She replied, smiling up at him. She was doing good so far, she hadn't totally inflamed and had been able to produce large but controllable fireballs to lob at gunmen who popped around corners. "Smoke 'em out?" She asked, slowly standing.

"Hold," Soldier held up his fist, making her freeze in her tracks. "Let me find their location." He lifted his hand to his ear. "Junkrat, think you can give us a distraction so we can pinpoint?"

"You got it mate!" The sound of Junkrat's cackle filled the coms before there was a rough sound of what sounded like his earpiece hitting the ground. "Fire in the hole!" His voice seemed so far away but [Y/N] wasn't worried, the junker could handle himself. There was a massive explosion and [Y/N] saw Soldier tense but tried to not let it get to her. Anyone would be a little tense with a ticking time bomb behind them. There were shots fired and the 'thunk-thunk' of Junkrat's grenade launcher.

More gunshots, Soldier turned and waved his hand to signal for [Y/N] to follow along with him. Dodging from cover to cover expertly from hours of training, Soldier and [Y/N] moved ahead of the payload, eyes scanning around until Junkrat was found trying to shoot a black figure above him up on a building ahead of him.

"Stand down!" Soldier commanded in a yell, noticing that Junkrat's earpiece was missing. "Hanzo!"

"Hai. Understood." The gruff voice rumbled through coms as he moved. Junkrat turned to head toward Soldier's position, grinning at [Y/N] when a single shot rang out and Junkrat lurched forward, his smile faltering.

"Jamie!"

"Junkrat!"

"What happened?"

"Is he hit?"

"Where's Mercy!"

The coms were flooded with conversation as Jamison Fawkes put a hand on his chest and lifted it up to his face, blood dripping. He chuckled softly, a look of pure terror slowly consuming him as his face paled under the soot from explosions.

"Well....look-a-tha...." He knelt down to his knees and put pressure on his wound, groaning as he slumped over onto is side and curled into a ball.

"Jamie!" [Y/N] shouted but Solider gripped her arm tightly, keeping her in place.

"Hold! We have to wait for Angela!" Soldier snapped as [Y/N] panicked, scratching at his hand. "You go out there, and you'll be shot too! How is that going to help him!" Soldier roared as she locked eyes on Junkrat's shivering form on the ground.

"Widowmaker is retreating, should I pursue?" Hanzo's voice asked through coms. Soldier let go of [Y/N] to speak into coms, watching her warily as she sank to the ground.

"Negative, our mission is to escort, not to assassinate." Solider sighed, "Our priority is to heal Junkrat and get the payload to its desti--GET BACK HERE!" Soldier shouted as [Y/N] got to her feet and ran toward Junkrat. Black smoke was surrounding him, and a form materialized, slowly growing and looming over the injured junker.

"Death has come to collect..." The dark form growled the smoke disappearing as Junkrat's half hooded eyes lifted to look at the white mask of Reaper. "Adios...Junker..." Reaper hissed as he drew his shotguns from his holsters. "May you burn in hell."

"NO!" The scream was guttural and hurt everyone's ears that heard it, including Reaper. He hesitated as flames encircled the Junker's body and created a ring of fire around him, making Reaper retreat a few paces back to avoid being burnt. From the circle emerged a form, making Reaper retreat a few steps more as it fully formed.

"What is this?" Reaper hissed as [Y/N] stepped closer, her glowing orbs locked on his mask, a look of pure hatred radiating from her fiery form.

"You will not," Her voice echoed again, the roar and crackle of her flames making it sound demonic and menacing. "Take away," She held up her hands, and large pillars of flames erupted, "MY SUNSHINE!" She pulled her hands back and launched the pillars at Reaper who vanished into smoke and dodged, the smoke that was his untouchable form being pelted with fireballs as it tried to creep up on the raging form.

[Y/N]s form melted into a streak of fire that tangled with Reaper's smoke, following him every step of the way as he tried to get closer to Junkrat. Mercy arrived to kneel over Junkrat, using her staff to heal his wound. Reaper snarled and made his way to the healer when the fire cut him off. "ICARUS!" [Y/N]'s demonic voice screamed as Reaper started to form. "YOU HAVE FLOWN TO CLOSE TO THE SUN!" She formed, kneeling in front of him, cutting off his path to Mercy and Junkrat. "NOW BURN!" She grabbed the front of Reapers cloak and covered them both in flames, making Reaper shout in pain before dissolving into is smoke form and fleeing a safe distance.

When [Y/N] didn't follow Reaper formed back into his physical state, smoldering in some places where the fire still licked and burned. He growled angrily as the woman stood, eyes still locked on his mask. Slowly her flame smoldered out, patches of her body-hugging suit showing through as the power vanished, leaving a young woman with [s/c] skin and [h/c] hair staring at him with angry [e/c] eyes, her fists clenched and her chest heaving with effort.

"Death comes for all..." He snarled, "Even for the flames, this isn't over little girl." He pointed to her, and the dug his thumb across his neck before vanishing into smoke and through a crack in the wall beside him. [Y/N] was about to run after him and make sure he was truly gone when Junkrat's cough startled her, making her wheel around to face him as Solider helped him sit up, Mercy done with healing him.

"Hooley, Dooley!" He coughed, patting his tender chest where the bullet had gone through. "Though I was a goner!" He poked the scar where the hole had been and winced. "Roadie's gonna wanna hear about this one!" [Y/N] knelt down beside him and hung her head, tears falling from her face. "Oi, Sheila, you saved my life!" He reached out to her and cupped her cheek in his metal hand. "I would be a dead man if it weren' for you, don't cry!"

"I'll admit." Soldier snapped, "If you hadn't reacted when you did, Reaper would have another line on his wall." He put his hand on her shoulder as she sobbed, taking Junkrat's hand in hers. "You did good kid."

Junkrat patted her cheek and made her look up, he gave her his brightest smile to try and perk her up. She lunged and wrapped him in a tight hug around his neck, sobbing loudly, her tears leaving streaks down his shoulder and chest as they fell from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pat her head gently with his gloved hand as Solider and Mercy stood.

"Always knew you were a firah-crackah." Junkrat laughed, giving her a squeeze before pulling her back to look into her [e/c] eyes. "But I didn't know I was your sunshine." His lips tipped up at the edges in a small grin, making her eyes soften in another wave of tears as she reached up and pressed her lips to his, tasting smoke, soot, and salt.


End file.
